Le temps d'une ou deux chansons
by s4r4
Summary: Évidemment, ils se sont jurés de tout garder secret. Mais, le temps d'une ou deux chansons, Hermione se permet de laisser libre cours à ce qu'elle ressent envers lui.


Les personnages impliqués dans cette courte fic appartiennent bien entendu à J.K. Rowling, seule la situation a été crée par ma personne.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enivrante nuit qui hantait périodiquement ses pensées. Malgré tout, elle s'était surprise à ne pas laisser son esprit s'y attarder trop souvent, ni trop longtemps à la fois. Considérant le degré d'intensité quasi irréelle qu'avait atteint ce moment, il lui arrivait de se féliciter de cette attitude, ignorant ainsi inconsciemment la petite voix qui lui criait sans arrêt sa souffrance.

Ce soir là, la neige dégringolait tout doucement des nuages haut nichés dans le ciel; température on ne peut plus appropriée à l'occasion des festivités de Noël qui se préparaient au château. Seule devant son miroir, Hermione avait le cœur ailleurs qu'à la fête, mais son absence ne manquerait pas de susciter des interrogations, et elle préférait encore faire semblant de s'amuser que répondre à d'interminables questions. Puis, cette soirée dansante lui permettrait au moins de _le_ voir quelques instants et elle savait pertinemment que, discrètement, il n'aurait d'yeux que pour elle. Ron, Harry et elle-même avaient convenu de se rejoindre dans la salle commune aux environs de 18h. Apercevant dans la glace le reflet de sa robe chatoyante, elle détourna son regard des jolis flocons tourbillonnant dans l'obscurité extérieure et entreprit de se préparer.

Les formules d'esthétique n'ayant plus de secrets pour elle depuis le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers auquel elle avait assisté, le tout lui parut un jeu d'enfant. En un ou deux coups de baguette, ses cheveux se lissèrent et se placèrent en coiffure haute, lui dégageant ainsi la nuque et les épaules, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper savamment à quelques endroits. L'effet restait relativement sobre, mais indéniablement joli et attirant. Sa robe était également simple, mais charmante, et surtout dotée d'un vertigineux décolleté dorsal lacé. La teinte turquoise du tissus miroitant mettait en valeur l'éclat discrètement auburn qu'elle ajoutait à ses cheveux depuis un certain temps. Depuis qu'_il _avait affirmé trouver cela charmant, dans un murmure qu'elle seule avait pu entendre. _Lui_…Elle secoua machinalement la tête pour le chasser de ses pensées et noua un rang de perles nacrées autour de son cou mince et gracieux. Hermione était résolument devenue une splendide jeune femme et une préfète en chef qui faisait tourner bien des têtes sur son passage. Après avoir ajouté à ses paupières une subtile touche de poudre turquoise et chaussé ses escarpins, elle fut fin prête. Bien sûr, elle était pile à l'heure. L'amélioration de son aspect physique n'avait en rien atténué son esprit rigoureux et son amour des choses exécutées à la perfection. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme de dix-sept ans avait secrètement recours à un sortilège de beauté, _Soleil express pour sorcières débordées, _son teint naturel étant devenu anormalement blafard et sans éclat ces derniers temps. L'importance des ASPIC et de sa dernière année passée à Poudlard étaient devenues d'excellentes raisons de rester enfermée à étudier. Elle n'osait pas s'avouer qu'en sortant le moins possible, elle éviterait de _le _croiser, même si l'envie de le voir était quasi-irrésistible.

Elle se faisait du mal et en était consciente. Peut-être trop, même. Elle qui avait toujours été raisonnable, posée, réfléchie…_il _l'avait métamorphosée en amoureuse transie. Oui, amoureuse. Rien de moins. Amoureuse, silencieuse, endolorie, mélancolique, splendide dans la solitude qu'elle s'imposait comme dans sa détresse de sentir rugir une tempête incontrôlable au creux de ses entrailles jour après jour. Pourquoi _lui _? Jamais ils ne seraient réunis et nul ne le savait mieux qu'elle. Parfois, elle rêvait que cette nuit de septembre n'avait jamais eu lieu et que tout redevenait comme avant. Soupir. La respiration douloureuse et le cœur dans la gorge, elle dévala l'escalier. Vivement la fin de cette soirée qui lui serait sans doute un enfer. Vivement son retour dans sa solitude noire. Vivement le sommeil, sa seule délivrance et la seule façon de se retrouver à _ses_ côtés.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tu emplis mes pensées chaque instant de mes journées. L'autre soir, en écrivant à papa et à maman, un air de musique moldue m'est revenu en mémoire. Je retourne sans cesse ses paroles dans ma tête, je te les chante, je te les lance au visage. Cette soirée sera un supplice pour moi…qu'en est-il de ton côté? Je regarde partout où je suis certaine de ne pas croiser ton regard, ou simplement de poser les yeux sur ta silhouette qui sera au bras d'une autre que moi. La salle est magnifique, les gens sont superbes, l'ambiance est tout à fait délicieuse, mais toutes ces décorations et festivités n'ont pas le moindre intérêt si je ne puis partager ces moments avec toi. Je souris, je salue, je ris poliment, je serre des mains, je virevolte, je sens qu'on me regarde et je sens la colère qui gronde en moi. Cette vengeance est douce à mon cœur meurtri. Vois-tu tous ces garçons qui tournent autour de moi, qui m'invitent à danser, qui me touchent le bras? Regarde-moi, regarde-les. Je danserai avec eux, et je danserai bien, crois-moi. Je les tromperai tous et mon corps vibrera au son de la musique, pour oublier que tu es là-bas, si près et si loin à la fois. Je danse, je dans jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Je sens le bras réconfortant de Harry dans mon dos et je me calme un peu. Je lui souris, nous volons la vedette. Tout le monde se fait des idées. Après tout, ne serions-nous pas un couple charmant? Le survivant et la brillante préfète. Logique. Prévisible. Rassurant.

Mais c'est _toi_ que je veux.

_«Tell me who should I be, to make you love me? »_

Ne suis-je donc pas assez spéciale, assez jolie, assez désirable? Pour toi, je changerai. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime.

_« Tell me what does it mean to be alone? »_

Seule. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je le suis pour rester. Nul autre que toi ne pourrait pallier la gouffre se solitude qui se creuse chaque jour en moi. Sens-tu cet abîme t'aspirer aussi? J'y plongerai d'une seconde à l'autre. Sauve-moi, ou plonge aussi. Ne me laisse pas seule.

_« Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance? »_

C'est pour toi que je suis belle, mon amour. Me regardes-tu seulement, ou ce vilain petit canard qui t'accompagne est aussi intéressant que tu tentes de lui laisser croire?

_« Hear my cry if you'd only listen »_

Je crie, je hurle même. En silence, je hurle dans mon mutisme et ma rage n'a pas de voix, mais je sais que tu me sens, que tu m'entends.

_« Out of focus, into me and you »_

Toi et moi…moi et toi…"nous"…j'en rêve, j'en suis malade.

_« Kiss me fool, if you care / if your words have any meaning »_

Mes lèvres pleurent ton absence, mais t'en soucies-tu seulement? Reviens-moi, mon tendre amour. M'aurais-tu oubliée déjà? Tes discours d'éternité ont marqué mon âme au fer rouge, ils m'ont liée à toi. M'embrasseras-tu ce soir?

_« Playin' it cool is so unfair »_

J'ai peur. Peur que la vérité ne se révèle subitement au monde entier si j'ose te regarder, tant mon attente m'a fait souffrir. Je ne peux pas. Boire mon punch, sourire, continuer de danser, faire semblant de m'amuser.

_« Why the spell of secrecy? »_

Et pourquoi pas, vivre libres au grand jour? Roméo et Juliette…notre histoire est bien plus tragique encore. L'histoire, changeons-là, mon ange, tu veux bien? Familles ennemies…ils en sont morts. Rivalités entre maisons…je pourrais y survivre, pour toi. Avec toi.

« God forbid, your friends found out what we did / Why can't someone like you be with someone like me? »

Bien sûr que non, tes amis n'en sauront jamais rien, tu aurais bien trop peur de les voir te bousculer de ton piédestal. Un homme tel que toi appartient avec ceux de sa race, crois-tu donc que je l'ignore? Mais j'ai confiance qu'au fond de toi tu découvres une part de lion qui te donnera autant envie de rugir qu'à moi.

Marre de ce stupide air, marre de t'attendre. Je perds la tête, je perds le nord. « Tu danses encore? », me demande-t-on, et je ne sais dire non. Je vois à peine où je mets les pieds, on a diminué l'éclairage, de lentes notes mélancoliques se suivent et mes yeux brillent de larmes. Harry et moi dansons lentement, sans ambiguïté, l'amour qui nous unit a toujours été au delà du désir et de la passion, nos âmes sont tissées dans une même toile d'éternité, amis fidèles pour toujours. J'appuie ma tête sur son épaule, je ferme les yeux, ne peux plus supporter la réalité. Les couples valsent doucement, la chanson s'éternise.

«What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?»

Et soudainement tu es là, à tout juste un mètre de moi, cette idiote de Pansy pendue à ton cou, mais c'est moi que tu regardes.

Mon cœur agonise et les larmes coulent sans que personne d'autre que toi ne les remarque. Je connais la chanson, elle se terminera dans moins d'une minute, mais je n'en peux plus. Je me dégage doucement des bras de mon cavalier; il me laisse partir. C'est assez, assez de torture. Sans un regard à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à toi, je quitte la salle.

Le souffle court, incapable d'aller plus loin, je me laisse glisser contre un mur de pierres jusqu'au sol. Et puis, pour une deuxième fois, tu es là, tu me tends la main. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, j'hésite, je n'y crois pas. Et si l'on nous voyait?

Tant pis pour toi, je ne peux pas résister, j'attends depuis trop longtemps. J'accepte ta main, me relève, n'ose pas relever la tête de peur de lire dans tes yeux autre chose que ce que j'ai tant besoin d'y voir. Et voilà, un geste de ta part, tu me saisis doucement le menton et m'incite à te regarder. Tous mes doutes s'envolent en un instant, comment ai-je d'ailleurs pu douter de toi, de ton amour, de cette passion que tu me hurles du fond de ton regard d'acier. Lentement, avec précaution, tu m'attires vers toi, me serres contre ton corps, et je noue mes mains derrière ta nuque. Nous dansons en silence au rythme lent des derniers moments de la chanson. Dans un instant, tout sera terminé. Nos cœurs battent la mesure et je suis bien au delà du paradis. La pièce est terminée, un nouveau morceau débute. Pansy viendra sans doute te chercher dans un moment, et puis fais gaffe de ne pas me tenter ainsi trop longtemps, je pourrais y prendre goût. Repars, maintenant. Ta place est ailleurs, nous le savons tous les deux. Toujours sans avoir prononcé une parole, à mon tour de saisir ton menton avec délicatesse. Je l'approche doucement de mes lèvres sans sentir la moindre résistance. Je m'interromps alors que ta bouche ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la mienne. À toi de voir comment tu souhaites que ce bref intermède prenne fin. Interminable attente, fraction de seconde, puis enfin, tu m'embrasses. Je ne connais pas de mot qui suffise à décrire ce que je peux ressentir, aussi, je ne m'y risquerai pas. Ce doux moment s'achève par un dernier échange de regards lourds de sens. À bientôt, cher ange.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Toute première fic, à vie. :)_


End file.
